True Loves Outcast
by Audra Kaiba
Summary: The Sanzo party pics up a strange girl. Why was she sent to travel with them, why does she constantly wear sunglasses, and what is up with Gojyo, he's acting so strange all of a sudden! GojyoXOcX? Title subject to change


**Disclaimer: Dont own anything except Yuma and her Master **

"Remind me again why we're walking." Gojyo grumbled bitterly.

"Because Hakaryu cant drive through forests." Hakkai pointed out, said dragon mewling pathetically as he rode draped around Hakkai's shoulders, exhuasted.

"This is stupid. Why didn't we just go around it!? I'm so hungry I could eat you Sanzo." Goku exclaimed.

"Shut up both of you." Sanzo snapped irritably. He reached for his pack of cigarettes only to find that only one was left. "Damn it."

"Something wrong, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked brightly.

"How can you possibly be in such a good mood?" Gojyo asked incredulously.

Hakkai flashed a bright smile but didn't respond.

"Look! It's the end of the forest!" Goku yelled, leaping forwards and running past them.

"That's a clearing you mindless imbecile." Gojyo shouted after him.

"There's water!" Goku called over his shoulder. Gojyo sighed. "And some strange girl on a rock." At this Gojyo jumped forwards, running after the monkey.

"This is hopeless." Sanzo muttered.

"Perhaps we should hurry along ourselves so that Gojyo doesn't harm her." Hakkai suggested.

Sanzo muttered something inaudible, but followed Hakkai forwards at a brisker pace.

As soon as Goku had entered the clearing he had seen the girl on the opposite bank of the large river that ran through the trees. She had seen him as well and she had immediately leapt to her feet. She had stood there watching him for a few moments, looking behind him after he called back to Gojyo before she bounded off into the tress. Goku hadn't been able to get a good look at her, save for her eyes which he knew were blood red.

"Where is she you little punk?" Gojyo growled, emerging from the trees and looking around expectantly.

"She just left. She was over there." Goku pointed at the rocks on the other bank only for Gojyo to secure and arm around his neck and squeeze just enough to limit the small fighter's air supply.

"Hey let go!" Goku managed struggling.

Hakkai and Sanzo emerged in time to watch this exchange and after glancing around to note that there was no girl in danger of mistakenly falling for Gojyos antics, Sanzo hit them both over the head with his infamous fan.

"What the hell was that for you damn bastard!" Gojyo raged, turning on the blonde.

"Can you guys not fight for once?" Hakkai called over as he unraveled Hakaryu from his neck and placed the dragon in a shallow part of the river. The white creature chirped happily and splashed Hakkai with water using his wings.

"Don't think its possible." Goku called over. "Hey can we stay here tonight?" He added.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" Sanzo asked.

"I want to swim." Goku answered.

"Why the hell would you want to do that either?" Gojyo grumbled.

"We can stay for a while. Look there's a little road over there." Hakkai pointed between the trees of the opposite shore.

"Fine. We can stay for an hour or so." Sanzo muttered, sitting down on a rock and folding his arms across his chest.

"What's up with him?" Goku asked, throwing off a shoe before he looked back at the moody blonde.

"He's out of smokes. But can you seriously blame him for being a little irritated?" Gojyo muttered, tossing off his vest and shirt before stretching out on his back on a large rock.

"I don't see what's up with you guys and cigarettes." Goku muttered, diving into the river.

"Yo! You get me wet I'm gonna kick your ass you got that!" Gojyo snapped, sitting up.

"Dude why don't you come swim, water sprite?" Goku called as he resurfaced.

"I'd rather drop dead." The half demon muttered irritably, laying back down.

Unknown to all of them a set of crimson eyes was watching through the leaves. The eyes swept over each of them, pausing when they came to Gojyo who was practically glowing in the sunlight. A smirk accompanied the eyes. "Well, the red head isn't bad looking." The red eyes vanished.

/

"That was refreshing!" Goku cheered as the jeep purred along the forest route.

"Maybe for you." Gojyo sulked, his hair still damp. Faced with no other choice, Gojyo and Sanzo had been forced to wade, or in Gojyo's case thrash, across the river so as to get Hakaryu on the road again.

"It wasn't that bad. Stop complaining." Sanzo snapped, still irked.

"Don't sweat it Sanzo we'll get you some cigarettes in the next town. Its just on the other side of this forest." Hakkai said reassuringly, looking over at the blonde and smiling. "And we're almost there."

"Hakkai watch out!" Gojyo yelled suddenly.

Hakkai looked back that the road. "Shit!" He exclaimed, hitting the breaks as soon as they came out of the trees.

"What the hell!?" Goku yelped as he was nearly thrown out of the jeep, grabbing onto Gojyo to keep from doing so.

The four looked up as the dust from the road settled.

"Holy shit." Gojyo whistled.

"Wow." Goku commented.

"That's not something you see every day." Sanzo noted, still looking pissed.

"Um, can we help you miss?" Hakkai called.

She said nothing and didn't move, allowing them to give her a look over.

She was thin, though well built and toned very well from what skin of her stomach and her exposed legs showed. She was dressed in a pair of black thigh high leather boots, a pair of exceptionally short khaki shorts, and a black vest whose sleeves appeared to have been violently torn out. Her hands were covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves and her skin glowed a luminous honey caramel color. But what drew their attention the most was the pair of black cat ears atop her head, nestled in her shoulder length auburn hair with distinct black highlights, and the black tail with an auburn tip that extended out behind her, drifting in the wind. All four member's gazes though, were drawn to her eyes, which were covered by a set of extremely dark, slanted sunglasses with red edging.

She suddenly stepped forwards, disturbing a creature that had been curled around her boots, and since it was black it had been impossible to see. It spread its wings and flew up to perch on her shoulder, its red eyes gleaming at them.

"Its just like Hakaryu!" Goku exclaimed.

"To answer your first question, healer, yes you can." She spoke with a voice that was somewhat cold, yet held an inner warmth to it as though she was trying to be polite but she was hesitant.

"How did you know he was a healer?" Sanzo asked immediately.

"Its simple, I can see it in his eyes." She told them.

"Creepy." Goku muttered.

"What can we help you with?" Hakkai stammered.

"I'm looking for the great Priest Sanzo, and his party. I was instructed to accompany them on their journey to the west." She told them clearly.

"Um…we can give you a ride to the next town and we'll discuss it there? How does that sound?"

She nodded once. "Yuma and I will take your offer." She leapt upwards and landed in the back of the jeep, balancing perfectly in the tiny space between Gojyo and Goku the dragon settling on her shoulder.

"That was impressive." Goku commented then edged away as her dragon, whom she had earlier called Yuma, hissed at him red eyes seemingly glowing in contrast with her black scales.

"So who are you anyways." Gojyo asked, leaning back again and looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Call me what you want." She said, turning her head in his direction, his reflection looking back at him from her glasses.

"Sun bother you much?" Gojyo asked.

"To an extent." She muttered, her voice clipped.

"Don't pester her too much Gojyo. I get the feeling she could kick your ass." Sanzo warned.

"What!" Gojyo snapped. "Don't you even start you moody old monk."

**So what does everyone think! .**

**Kaia: You dont write Saiyuki fan fiction and you havnt finished anything else, they're probably all pissed at you. **

**Audra: Quiet! Jeeze! Go file your nails or something. Anyways, hope you're enjoying it so far, like Kaia put in its my first Saiyuki fan fiction and i just randomly bought a few of the disks but i think i know most of what i need to lol If you hate it...dont flame please. **

**Kaia: Yeah she makes me take care of the flamers and it sucks!**

**Audra: Only because you're lazy. Either way, R&R Please, and we'll get our updates soon. **

**Kaia: I want no part of this, just to point that- /Gets hit with the end of Souba/ out! Where the hell did you get Kadaj's sword! **

**/Audra and Kaia proceed to kill one another/**


End file.
